


Trapped in the Smoke of Memories

by I_See_The_Stars_15



Series: Coming Home to the Forest [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forest Fires, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Mythology References, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See_The_Stars_15/pseuds/I_See_The_Stars_15
Summary: He adored going back to his home, going back to the family that protected him where others have forsaken him. He'd jump at any opportunity to return, always walking in to the forest with a smile on his face.But that's not this tale. This tale is of a man coming back to grieve.
Relationships: Welsknight/Mrs.Welsknight
Series: Coming Home to the Forest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Trapped in the Smoke of Memories

He could tell something was up even before the message arrived. Something about the world seemed colder each day he woke up, as though a source of warmth had slowly been flickering out. He was always left on edge at the end of the day, and something had been drawing him back to the forest, compelling him to return to the trees. He’ll be able to find his way to the others, even if he had no escort. His heart knew that was where he belonged, even if he called somewhere and someone else his home. If he wanted to, he could just trudge on the barely-walked path and he’ll be with the others in no time.

A part of him yearned to do just that, to lounge with the family he’s always kept dear to his heart. Something tells him, however, that the next time he returns would not be for that reason. The wind was too strong, the nights too long. He found himself unable to sleep, too tense over something that is yet to happen.

His love noticed it, of course, noticed how he would stare wistfully and apprehensively out the window each night. Sometimes she left him be, both out of respect and out of an inability to comprehend why. Sometimes she would stay up with him, occupying herself by reading one book or another. Her silent presence was always a comfort to Wels, something he was always grateful for.

Sometimes she would coax him to lie down with her, would play with the pendant he wore around his neck. He’s not sure if she can feel the magic pulsing off it but he’s sure she feels the love that radiates from it. It was a precious gift that tethered him to his roots and she knew it, and so she made sure he knew it too.

“They’re waiting for you,” she would whisper into his lips, arms wrapped around each other. “I don’t know much about them, but I do know they love you. They’ll call you when you’re needed, just as I do.”

Sometimes he’d reply with a soft hum or a short ‘I love you,’ but more often than not he’d just remain silent, would just close his eyes and let the reminder wash over him. He needed to remember that they wouldn’t leave him out of the loop, then he wouldn’t be forgotten by them. They’ll tell him if something happened, and he’ll be prepared for it.

Still, no amount of thinking, of preparing, and of worrying could prepare him for the news that came. 

The news came in the form of a letter. The envelope was creamy white with flecks of gold, sealed together by something otherworldly. He could tell who it was from even before he picked it up; the paper after all was something he’d brought with him on his last trip. He would have been overjoyed to receive a message, if not for the sorrow emanating from it. 

He picked it up, equal parts reverent and apprehensive. Something told him he needed to open it inside, somewhere other people wouldn’t see him. He went into the living room where his wife was, sitting on the sofa beside her as he carefully opened the envelope.

He was suddenly grateful she was there at that moment. The words were written hastily on the page, almost intelligible yet he understood the message clearly. He could feel her touching him, asking what was wrong then gasping when he started softly crying. She carefully wrenched the letter from his hands, replacing them with her own fingers. She squeezed them in silent reassurance as he broke down sobbing. He swore he was babbling nonsense in between his cries but she didn’t comment on it, electing to keep him close instead.

He left as soon as he could, bringing nothing with him but the pendant on his neck. He kissed her goodbye and she said nothing, knowing no words would be of use to him now.

The walk to the forest was familiar. Not many people traveled this path and so he was left relatively alone. He almost felt numb as he trudged down the road, his steps heavy yet he seemed unable to feel the ground below him.

Biffa was dead. His fellow dragon, his friend, a member of his _family_ was dead. The letter did not detail how, but it was easy to decipher the reason. It was the same reason that pushed the two towards the forest in the first place, why they had to run, why Wels had a scar on his wing.

He always tried to look for the good in humans. He’s gotten to know many of them in the years he walked among them, and how could he forget that his lover was human too? Still, it was moments like these that unearthed the deep, seething anger he had for the worst of them.

As per usual Etho was waiting for him on the border, although this time he was alone. Wels felt disappointment bubbling in him. Of course, Jevin wouldn’t be there, he was grieving just as much as the rest of them. He would have loved to see him now though, just so he can assure him and be assured in turn.

Etho didn’t say anything as he approached, looking at him with a rueful smile. Wels didn’t attempt to start a conversation, just following Etho into the thick greenery. 

The walk, just like any other time, was silent. It was all in a wholly unfamiliar way quiet, however. The peaceful atmosphere was replaced by a somber one, and the shadows of the leaves seemed almost overbearing. He trailed Etho, one hand in his pocket and the other on the gem hanging from his neck. He slips the necklace off his neck, feeling the magic that protected him leave with it. He stretched his wings but made no move to use them. He felt it would be inappropriate to fly when his friend no longer could. With the willow tree in sight, he took a deep breath, preparing himself to see the others again.

As expected, the normally lively space was bleak. Cub and Scar were flying around handing items to the others, and everyone was either hugging or sitting near someone. He watched the shadow that was Etho move towards Beef, turning corporeal just so he can climb on his back and hug his neck. Grian seemed to be busy comforting a shaking Mumbo, his wings wrapped protectively over him.

Wels noticed someone familiar staying near the edge of their shared space and approached them, embracing them once he’s close enough.

“Python, it’s great to see you,” he whispered, careful not to distract anyone else who was mourning. 

“It’s great to see you too,” he replied, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “I just wish they were in better circumstances.”

Wels nodded in understanding, wishing for the same thing. They enjoyed each other’s presence in silence, sitting on the ground together with their shoulder touching. Wels let his wings spread out behind him, giving Python something to lean into.

“I found him, you know,” Python mumbled, voice thick with tears. “He was injured and I tried to save him, heal him, but I couldn’t grow the plants I needed fast enough.” He buried his face into Wels’s shoulder, taking a shaky breath. “I know you’re gonna say it ain’t my fault, but I keep thinking it is.”

“Where is he now?” he asked, not addressing his friend’s last statement. Python wouldn’t listen to him if he said otherwise, he made that clear.

“Xisuma’s taking care of his...body,” he paused before the last word, as though hesitating with his words. “He’s just a bit deeper into the woods if I can remember correctly.”

He nodded, standing up. “I think I should go check up on him then.” He looked down at where Python was staring at the ground. “Would you be alright?”

“I will.” He didn’t sound convincing and he winced since he knew it. He continued anyway, saying “I’m going to stay with Beef.”

Wels watched him do just that, seeing him all but collapse against the minotaur who held him without question. Knowing Python had someone he could rely on, at least for the moment, filled Wels with something resembling relief. The drus needed it, he was sure.

It wasn’t difficult to find Xisuma, their leader choosing a smaller clearing that was close to the tree to stay in. He was seated in front of a bed of flowers, his many tails swishing behind him. Wels quietly walked towards him, kneeling close enough so that he’s aware he’s there, and far away enough that they both have enough space to grieve. He looked at Xisuma for a bit, his mouth moving as he chanted something beneath his breath. A prayer, most probably. It felt sacred enough to be one at least, and it felt wrong to watch him even if he couldn’t understand what he was saying. Biting his lip, he turned to the bush in front of him, finally laying eyes on the body that confirmed this was all true.

Biffa looked the most peaceful Wels had ever seen him. He was always so lively and agitated around them, always smiling wide enough to show off his sharper teeth. To see him like this was foreign to him.

It had been a few years since they last had communication, even longer since the last time they saw each other. Last he heard the man had settled down somewhere relatively safe. He wondered now how he must have been found out.

“What did him in?” he asked out of nowhere. He knew it might have been insensitive but he had to know. He had to know what brought his friend down, what was done so that Biffa left them.

“It was a deep gash in his chest,” Xisuma murmured, eyes still closed. “It was the only wound big enough to have done enough damage. He must have bled out.” He sounded pained the more he said, and a few tears slipped through his clenched eyes. 

Wels knew he was more affected by this death than he is, than all of them. If he could correctly recall what he’d been told before, Biffa and Xisuma stumbled upon this forest together. Xisuma had made an effort to make this place the safe haven that it was, but it was Biffa who protected them all. The two were as close as any two people could be, and he remembered how hurt Xisuma was when Biffa expressed his intent to go out on his own. Maybe he felt the same guilt as he did: the guilt of feeling like you sent your friend to his death the moment you let him go.

“He was always so strong, I didn’t expect to see him like this.”

“He’s at peace now, at the very least,” Xisuma quietly mused, not quite sounding convinced with his own words.

“You’re allowed to grieve too, you know?” Wels turned towards him, inching closer. “You don’t have to be strong for us, we all know how much he mattered to you.”

Xisuma shook softly as he breathed in, his snout twitching. He made a move to say something when they both started smelling smoke. They looked towards the source and saw smoke rising in the distance, a bluish tinge to it.

“Looks like grieving will have to wait,” Xisuma bitterly chuckled before the two take off into a sprint.

They encounter an area almost encircled by blue flames, the tall trees raining ash on them.

“It has to be Jevin,” Wels shouted over the roaring fire. “He’s the only one with blue fire. I can try to calm him down, you need to get some help.” Xisuma nodded, transforming into his fox form to get away faster. Wels meanwhile stepped into the fray, wrapping his wings around himself to give him some protection.

“Jev, come out! You need to calm down!” he called out, knowing his friend would at least listen to the first command. As expected, a small figure solidified from the blaze, flickering unstably. 

“Why should I Wels?” Despite the anger in his voice, he could tell that Jevin was as close to crying as he could. “They killed him! They didn’t think about calming down when they attacked him now, did they?!” he screeched, almost turning white with how mad he was.

“That doesn’t mean you need to burn the forest down,” Wels snapped, softening slightly when Jevin stepped back. “This was his home too, what do you get out of destroying it?”

His unstable form dissipated, likely out of shock. When he reformed he was smaller, form better although it still seemed to be moving erratically. “I-I don’t want to destroy it,” he whimpered, something resembling arms holding his misty head. “I just…” even without any visible eyes, Wels can tell he’s looking straight at him. “Why did they have to do that? Why him of all people?”

His form finally became more solid as he calmed down and Wels took the opportunity to step forward and hold him tight. If anyone else were to attempt what he did they likely would have gotten burnt, but he’s a dragon; he could handle this type of heat. It was why he and Biffa were close with Jevin in the first place: the two of them were the ones who could reach out to him when he would break down. Now it was just Wels, and he’d have to make do with that.

“It’s alright, just calm down yeah? Nothing wrong with letting it out.”

With that Jevin finally broke, wailing into Wels’ chest. He let out a few tears too, although they quickly turned to steam from the heat. Biffa’s death definitely hit them all hard, and it hurts to see his family hurting. It made him want to stay here for a longer period of time than he originally planned, if only so he could help them heal as they helped him heal when he first stumbled upon the forest. He couldn’t leave his lover alone though, especially not without explanation, but he’s sure that if he left the forest it might take a long time before he could enter it again.

For now, he pushed those thoughts aside. He’d worry over his choices later. Jevin needed calming down first, and the fire needed to be placed under control. Thankfully, Xisuma arrived not a moment too soon with Cub, Hypno, Impulse, Zedaph, and Python in tow. Their magic combined was enough to put the fire out, and they were also able to restore some of the trees that were completely burnt down. They weren’t as tall or as magnificent as before, their shared grief certainly affected the plants’ growth, but the traces of Jevin’s breakdown became less and less obvious.

“Come on,” Wels whispered, nodding with a small smile when Impulse touched his shoulder in a silent question of his wellbeing. “Let’s go back to the willow tree yeah? Get ready for tomorrow.” He could feel Jevin nod and so together they stood, walking back to their home.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day was the day they all said goodbye to Biffa. The body was moved into the center of the willow tree, perched on a makeshift pyre made of various branches and leaves. A stalk from the tree’s canopy was weaved into a makeshift crown adorning his head, and each person produced something to decorate his body with. Gemstones and flowers were placed all around him, highlighting how peaceful he looked.

Xisuma stood before all the hermits, bags under his eyes and lips pressed into a thin line. Tango was on his left holding a sturdy looking stick and Cub was hovering off the ground on his right, both of them looking just as solemn.

“This willow tree has been our home and secret-keeper for many years now,” Xisuma began, voice steady. “It kept us safe, and it kept us warm. When one leaves, we await their return with open arms.”

“Biffa may not be here with us anymore, but he is now at last, safe. More importantly, he is now home under the canopy he helped protect for many years.”

“We grieve his death, but we welcome him back and we welcome him home. He won’t be away from us any longer, and as long as this willow tree remains, so too does his soul.”

Xisuma paused, swallowing hard and biting his lip. Cub noticed this and took over. “We know better than anyone that our bodies our temporary. We burn him not to get rid of him, but so that he can remain with us in a way that transcends the physical.”

Tango lit the piece of wood and it erupted into blinding golden flames. Xisuma shakily took it when offered to him, and saying one final prayer, lit the pyre.

The fire slowly consumed his body, and Wels didn’t bother to question how anymore. He just thought it was a fitting way for him to go: a dragon going up in flames seemed like as honorable of a death as any. Beside him, he saw Jevin flicker slightly, and so he stretched his wing to offer some comfort.

The smoke from the body slowly fanned out and filled the room. It didn’t smell horrible like burnt flesh often did, most probably a result of Cub and Scar’s magic. Instead, it smelled like how an old book worn down by water and time would smell: a scent that invoked memories and nostalgia, bringing forth happy memories.

Those memories will forever be kept within the confines of the forest, and perhaps that was for the better. At least here it can be remembered by those who experienced it firsthand, and it can be held dear by those who held Biffa dear. 

The world outside was sometimes cruel, and it’s occasions like this that remind him of it. Yet it’s also occasions like this that remind him he has a home here, that he had memories here that will be treasured by those around him. No matter how many times he’d leave, and no matter the reasons, he’d always be welcomed here.

He smiled despite his blurry vision, and watched the smoke slowly rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I loved being able to write for this au again, it always has a special place in my heart <3 If you liked it, maybe consider leaving a kudos?
> 
> Here's an (updated) list of the hermits and what creature or being they are in this au!
> 
> BdoubleO100 - tengu  
> Biffa2001 - dragon  
> Cubfan135 - fae  
> Docm77 - cyclops  
> EthosLab - shadow person  
> FalseSymmetry - gorgon  
> GoodTimesWithScar - fae  
> Grian - harpy  
> Hypnotizd - faun  
> iJevin - will o the wisp  
> ImpulseSV - faun  
> Iskall85 - cyclops  
> JoeHills - sphinx  
> Keralis - mothman  
> MumboJumbo - elf  
> PythonGB - drus  
> Rendog - hellhound  
> StressMonster101 - wendigo  
> TangoTek - phoenix  
> TinFoilChef - gnome  
> VintageBeef - minotaur  
> Welsknight - dragon  
> xBCrafted - gnome  
> XisumaVoid - kitsune  
> ZedaphPlays - satyr  
> ZombieCleo - banshee


End file.
